A Murderer in my Company!
by Ninada
Summary: ONE-SHOT! No need for summary. Just read and review :DDD!


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, just my imaginative mind that writes these stories.

A/N: Here I am again! Awwwwww, the sky is so blue, and the air is refreshing in the early morning. ^-^ But still, I am such a nocturnal person, staying up late at nightm and writing at night when everyone's asleep. So I'm not used to writing in the morning. And If you find it a bit weird... or bad or whatever, please don't flame. :DDD Anyway, here is a random story written at 6 A.M, I found it in my archive so I decided to publish it today with the other new story. Enjoy.

Genre: Humor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A Murderer in my Company!**

.

I just stood there, watching him while he was solving another case, adding it to his list of 'Truth Prevails' cases. Relaxing on a couch was not a peculiar thing while watching him confronting the culprit. I have been in his company, ever since — so long that I can actually eat popcorn, amusing myself by hearing his long presuming speech, and perfect reasonable assumptions. But well, now I just settled for a stance putting my hand under my chin in monotony, waiting for the police sirens to be heard and the sound of the wailing which belongs to the murderer, stating that he was ultimately wrong and that his envy had surfaced on his mind, blinding his eyes off the truth, and that he deserves whatsoever will happen to him and bla bla bla. . .

I couldn't help but smirk to myself mentally, or physically. I was just too lost in my own world to notice. Either way, who would have expected that I could just sit in a company of a released murderer who had killed his own brother; his same flesh and blood, this ruefully without even blinking? Not that I haven't met any murderers in my life. Indeed, I have. I have lived amongst murderers my entire life with that black Syndicate. But still, it's not a normal thing to witness more than 40 murders in your life. However, I discovered that with Kudo, that death-magnet, anything is possible. Oh, how the name fits him so much. The thought brought to me an unknown smirk, resurfacing on my face.

Out of the blue, I heard an un-normal tone of voices, interrupting my peaceful amusing ponders. Landing back with my feet to the real world, I turned to them.

"Haibara-san!"

"Ai-chan!"

"HAIBARA!"

I furrowed my brows thoughtfully upon their bothersome yells. Okay, that was not normal. I snapped out, looking at them in annoyance.

"What—-"

I scanned the room with my skeptical eyes, sensing something plain hard and cold on my neck. There is something missing in the room in my eyesight. Wait, No — There's _Someone_ indeed missing.

In a minute, everything was recognizable to me. I have already discovered who it was. And it was later than usual, to be exact.

"If you call the police, I'm going to cut off her head away from her body!"

The stiff voice confirmed my assumptions. And that was one bloody expression to use in front of kids. Hearing the latter words, I can see Tsubaru's knees hitting each other. Kojima was staring blankly as though in a shock. And well, Yoshida-san was of course, crying. Slipping my eyes to see that one person who was briefly, the reason for my current critical position, I slapped him mentally with my eyes. He did confront the culprit before the arrival of the Police because of his proud self-agony. How idiotic of a shrunken detective like him. But, somehow, I felt safe when seeing that assuring nod and that look of concern in his sapphire eyes. I couldn't resist it in my condition under the hands of a murderer. So I guess glaring at him won't help in anyway.

The damn culprit wants to run away. But as Kudo does, and always has done, he resisted and protested with all his might. The little kids were certainly hiding behind him while I, well, I was drowned in my own la-la world.

"You are wasting your time for nothing." I stated as a matter of fact monotonously. As a reply, I found him squeezing my neck harder and harder.

"Shut up!"

Kudo was hesitant. It was obvious that he couldn't shoot him by the stun-gun watch since I am in the way. Or else he would receive a tranquilized corpse on the floor. An unknown shiver ran down my spine and I felt some cold sweat falling fromforehead.

This was getting more and more critical.

Suddenly, the door opened behind us. I couldn't turn round as I felt my threatener's hands shivering against me and stiffening in his place.

"If-If you come nearer, I-I will cut her neck off!" he stammered, his voice more shaky now. I can tell he was frightened just as me if not more. Gulping the fact that the word _her head_ is emphasizing mine, I turned my gaze towards Kudo again.

And it all came to me when I stepped as hard as I could on the man's feet after Kudo's gesture for me. Then he knowingly took out the rest from me.

.

Fortunately, the mess was finally over and things akin of "Ai-chan, are you feeling fine?" was over. I saw Kudo coming towards me, on his eyes a strange glint of concern.

"Are you returning back to the professor's house?"

"I guess. Since I did my job and caught the murderer." I smirked in a playful tone while he just silenced.

Of course, he did. I can tell he is blaming himself right now for what happened to me. No sense of humor exists in his human self.

"Are you okay?"

"I said I am. What's wrong?"

"H-Haibara.. Can you take off this white jacket?"

I stared at him.

Surely, he had gone insane.

"Excuse me?"

Before I could complain, he reached for me, getting nearer to my face.

Nearing more than usual, I felt my face flushing.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled down the collar of my shirt.

"Haibara! You're bleeding!"

"Ehh?" I skimmed my neck with my hand, feeling a liquid viscous substance on my neck. Examining the red substance on my fingers, I stared for quite some minutes. I was, for real, bleeding and I felt some kind of a singe on my neck. That was it, a cut resulting from the friction of the hard knife with my neck. Again, Kudo lifted my chin up, taking a look at the minor wound. I wouldn't have expected he would be that concerned. I barely feel a little graze on my skin when touching it. But his breaths on my neck were the unbearable thing, actually.

I pushed him off slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I regained my composure after the unpredictable close contact.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a slight scratch. It just needs first aid."

"Oh-Haibara, Sorry for getting you into trouble." he stuttered.

"It's okay." I smiled at his caring nature.

"Now for healing your wound!" he exclaimed, stepping closer towards me.

"NO!" I half-shouted, stopping him by my hand on his chest. He looked at me questioningly.

"I-I mean.. Please back off.. I just need some air and will take care of it." I corrected.

Did I just see that right.. Or was it really a mischievous grin on his face what I saw.

Guess I shouldn't pass out in my world again. After all, there is nothing ordinary with Kudo's company. . .And a murderer!

* * *

><p>xDDDDDDD. I just held a pen and started writing randomly. So I am sorry if it's bad. I just wanted to make you laugh once in a while. ;]]<p>

No flames, please! (8.8)

**Started: 30/9/2011 - 6AM**

**Ended: 30/9/2011 - 7AM**

**Published: 13/10/2011 - 6:37PM**


End file.
